cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paladin Construction
I know that this is a big discussion amongst the crazies on the CoH boards, but do we have any idea how often this (and other Giant Monsters) spawn? --Phaeton : Random, completely and totally random. So much so that there have been times when 2 sites have been under construction at the same time. When test has been up for several days straight, you can go into Kings Row and find 3 fully built paladins running around. All giant monsters in CoH appear at random. Sally appears every 45 minutes or so, but she's only a monster. --StarGeek 09:53, 30 May 2006 (PDT) :: D'oh. And here I was hoping to farm him. ;) Any thoughts on an addendum to this article or a seperate article about Giant Monsters (in general) and their random spawns? Or am I barking up the wrong tree? --Phaeton ::: No, it's a pretty good idea, but just something no one has gotten around to doing anything about. Myself, I'm better at collecting data than writing articles. Also, check out Talk:Caleb for some talk about the CoV side of things, where GMs appear to be handled differently. --StarGeek 10:23, 30 May 2006 (PDT) >.> well... barring glitches, and scheduled alterations.. Sally is about every half hour, paladin construction is every 12 hrs (ie, once every 24). G Ms used to spawn alot more friequently till the whole winter Lord fiasco -.- now the only one you have any chance of seeing on a regular basis is Lusca. For most G Ms, its 12 hours, there IS a modifier though to keep them from spawning at the same time as each other (when Lusca was added, she used to spawn at the same time as the construction, so we'd bash back and forth between them, trying to get both badges before another team killed them, but then, they're the only G Ms where the do 30% of damage rule doesn't apply). o.o the modifier itself is the unknown, it seems likely that its just a randomized amount of minutes from something like 20-300 to space them out a bit more. --Sleepy Kitty 10:37, 30 May 2006 (PDT) : Sally spawns exactly 45 minutes after her last defeat. I set timers on this when I was working that badge on several characters a while back. :: So how is it that Sally spawns with such precision but everything else is random? Silly game designers ;) --Phaeton ::: Sally spawns with precision in part because of the problems they were having with her originally. It all has to do with the code to prevent there from ever being more than one Sally out at a time. When Sally was originally put into place, the code to prevent duplicates was bugged, and was ending up causing times between spawns of over 10 hours. This was eventually fixed, and the current 45 minute timer was added. ::: When you get right down to it, there are a number of ways you can code things to avoid duplicate spawns. And the one they use for Sally is one of the simplest. When defeated, start a timer. When the timer expires, spawn her again. ::: Paladin and Lusca, being actually Zone Events in operation, do not have any sort of duplicate protection. Each spawn point operates independantly. The Steel Fires and Skyway raves are the same. This is why you can see multiple Lusca or Paladins, as each is tied to their spawn point, not the zone as a whole. ::: And then there are the non-Zone Event monsters. Adamaster, Kraken, Babbage, Jurasik, Eotchi, and Jack. Eotci and Jack can spawn from a Zone event, but also can spawn individually in fashion that appears to follow with the others just listed. And for Babbage I'm talking the Boomtown spawns. ::: For these six, I've seen lots of theories as to their spawn rates and frequency. And in the end, I'm not sure anyone outside the Dev team really know. Theories I've seen include: ::: 1) They have some sort of linked timer between them, and after one is defeated, the next spawns ~3 hours later. ::: 2) If one spawns and is not seen within 15 minutes, it despawns. ::: Etc, etc. As I said, it's really not known. - Sister Leortha 06:37, 1 June 2006 (PDT) :::: err... ^^ well, the linked timer bit was from back when Lusca was added and was also quickly shot down by the devs. There might be a despawn timer, but its deffinitly longer than 15. >.< course, the current setup for the original monsters is really annoying, you hardly ever see them anymore. I've been playing since the start and I've only seen Adamaster 3 times in DA. Oddly, Jurasik seems to spawn alot more often than the other others.. I'd say its cause he's in such a high lvl zone, but PP is almost always abandoned, and Creys actually gets some foot traffic.. I think the timers on the original monsters got fubared when the decided to make them alot rarer in favor of the zone events. --Sleepy Kitty 12:49, 1 June 2006 (PDT) :::::I agree and think that the original giant monsters are far too rare. I've only seen the Kraken twice and Jurassik (in the wild) once. I have seen Adamastor about 5 times, but 3 or 4 of those are from one day when apparently something was bugged and he would appear immediately after defeating him. I'm hoping that they implement some way to spawn some of the old monsters so we can have an opportunity to see them more often. :/ - Snorii 13:15, 1 June 2006 (PDT) :::::: I really suspect that at least the first four, if not the solo spawns of Eochai and Jack, are all about the same in their frequency. :::::: Kraken has the problem of being in one of the higher traffic zones, compared to Boom or DA, combined with the fact that he's fairly easily taken down comparatively. I just recently duoed him with a lvl 35 tanker and a lv 30 scrapper, when noone else responded to the announcement for him on the local monster spawn channel. If he can be duoed, then I'm sure that lots of times when he spawns he gets spotted and taken down with no public announcement going out. :::::: Jurasic is also in a fairly high profile zone, comparatively, and is fairly easy to spot when he's out. :::::: Babbage is in the back of a low traffic zone, and Adamaster just about requires you to go lookign for him specifically, given how hard it is to see in the much of DA. - Sister Leortha 13:51, 1 June 2006 (PDT) Locations One of the locations I've seen the Paladin Construction take place is south of the Royal Refinery marker, at the edge of that zone. (Alternatively, east of the Gish marker and north of the Aqueduct marker.) What other places can the construction take place? I understand there's about five or so? --Professor Immortal 19:54, 3 June 2007 (EDT) :Vidiotmapshttp://www.vidiotmaps.com/maps_int.php?map=kings_row shows the three spawn points. I always view them as NE, Central and SW. The NE is just North of the road, often people used to spawn camp sat on the slope on the South side of it. Central is in the sub-station just to the South of the tram. The SW is just North of a warehouse in open ground. Catwhoorg 08:44, 4 June 2007 (EDT)